


Aizawa's doing his best

by Ninetailsgirl94



Series: My Songs Know What You Did In the Metaverse [1]
Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is the main character in this story, But I figured I would add Ranpo and p5 protag because they're mentioned, Gen, I know canonly Ranpo is an only child but fuck the police, Mention of Character Death, Multi, No Beta, Other characters are mentioned but this story is mostly about Aizawa and his "nephews", Uuuu I guess I'll save other tags for other stories, but it's canon facts, everyone are around the ages of 17 and 19, so spoilers if you don't read the my hero manga, the p5 cast are the same age as 1-A, this series takes place during the BNHA 3rd year., uhh, we die like the men Kirishima wants us to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetailsgirl94/pseuds/Ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Aizawa thinks back over the years. First-year they were attacked by villains daily, a couple of first-years and a group of second-years had to fight a goddess, which is always fun but not his problem.Second-year the Phantom Thieves make themselves known and one of them happens to be his nephew? Cool.Now he just can't wait to see what third-year brings. His nephew dating all of his students was not what he had expected this year to go.(I'm really bad at Summaries! It's really just Aizawa being a stressed dad)
Series: My Songs Know What You Did In the Metaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758964
Kudos: 40





	Aizawa's doing his best

**Author's Note:**

> A little background information on the relationships between everyone in an upcoming story “My Songs know what You Did In The Metaverse”. I’ve tried to write this at least a dozen times by now and I just hope this comes out how I want it to!  
> I'm

Aizawa was a very stressed and tired man, the first class he had accepted to teach in a long while, ended up being a hot target for villain attacks. On top of that a battle between one of his students, Vlad’s student, and a general student as well as a couple of second years had ended up in a fight between a goddess inside a world that dwelled within the TV. He groaned to himself when it turned out that said leader of the group had a literal goddess confessing her love to him in front of the whole school…well that’s his husbands’ problem.

Their second year was even worse, while his class was ahead of most second years in the Hero department, they still had a lot to learn. Each student had hands-on experience with dealing with things pros usually don’t to experience until years into their careers. That was also the year the Phantom Thieves started to rise in popularity, and he got the chance to reunite with his nephew Akira. There was always that sliver of hope that this one was the sane one, and then there was the underline understanding when he realized, both of his nephews were his older sister’s children and as such, had zero chill in their bodies.

Now don’t get him wrong, Aizawa loved his nephews, but the things they do make him question why anyone would marry his sister, much less have children with her. Ranpo was a demanding man with an expensive sweet tooth that played everyone for a fool with his “I don’t know how to use trains and I need people to take me places” act. Meanwhile Akira was a hard worker who would throw common sense out the window to be a chaotic being with his friends. That’s not to say they can’t be serious! Oh no, the two took after both of their parents after all. One was a well known and respected detective and the other a housewife who could give her husband a run for his money, both of whom Aizawa missed every time he saw the boys. He’s almost certain if Ranpo hadn’t been born quirkless, his quirk would take after his father.

The issue with his youngest nephew is that Aizawa never had the chance to be a part of his life growing up. His sister and husband died when the boys were three and thirteen. Aizawa himself had been seventeen and a second year in high school. Not old enough provide them with a proper home and garneted meals every day. Ranpo had been lucky enough to get into the police academy in Yokohama because of his father, but Akira wasn’t as lucky. They wouldn’t allow Ranpo to bring the toddler with him and so he went straight into the system.

Akira had been lucky a family took him in within a few days of being in the system, they fostered him for a long while before they began the adoption process. Throughout that time, they refused to allow Aizawa and Ranpo to visit him. The frustration within that time was enough to drive Aizawa to make a new goal in life. Once he graduates from high school, him, Yamada and Shirakumo would form their own agency and once it ensured they would be able to make a decent living, he’ll fight to get both Ranpo and Akira back…but that didn’t come to pass. Aizawa had watched Shirakumo die and that goal died along with him.

He wouldn’t have won the custody battle anyways, the adoption went through a year later, officially making him Kurusu Akira. The Kurusu’s forced Akira’s family to cut off all ties with him after that. (Ranpo find a way around it and it had been something Eraserhead turned his back to). Ranpo’s problem was that the boy was stubborn and even after being kicked out of so many places, he still refused to call him for help. Instead he ended up within the care of a bodyguard Fukuzawa Yukichi. Aizawa had no problem with this arrangement, the two had seemed to generally care for each other. Fukuzawa swore he would create a place for Ranpo to use his “quirk” to the best of his abilities and they even have it up and running within a year. (Turns out, if Ranpo wanted to use said “quirk” he needed a hero's license, thus the boy was sent to hero school. (Lord helped the poor soul who taught Edogawa Ranpo). Fukuzawa himself even had to take some courses of his own. (Which wasn’t much, being a bodyguard for hire helped speed things along and his background with the sword also helped).

Skip ahead thirteen years and Akira has reentered their lives as the leader of the Phantom Thieves, involving other worlds yet again! This time in people’s hearts? Yeah, Aizawa didn’t like to think about it. All he was willing to process is that Akira’s cat goes from being a normal size cat to a talking cat that walked on two legs, could use a sword and a slingshot and could talk! Akira himself was wearing a different outfit and like with the events of the year prior, had these things called Personas. How that worked, Aizawa did not want to know. (Oh, and there were at least eight others who had this same power).

Aizawa didn’t care about them being the Phantom Thieves, as far as he knew they were vigilantes. They worked in the shadows to take care of the people who cops, or other pros couldn’t handle. They managed to get Kaneshiro to confess and even a big-time politician who had wronged so many people. Plus defeated a false god with a giant demon (Which everyone got to see from the comfort of home because it was somehow broadcasted? Aizawa didn’t know how to watch that and not be able to do anything), Aizawa was grateful that the group even helped him, his students, and so many others awaken from a dream reality that was far too good to be true. Oh, and that’s not to say he hadn’t been mortified when his nephew had been announced dead on national television to show up, drugged out of his mind and beaten up only to say, “I lived bitches!” the end of the year was not a fun time for Aizawa in the slightest.

It only added on to that when not only Ranpo, but Sero got involved with an organization from America that was after one of their agency members? Ranpo, Sero, or Oda wouldn’t inform Aizawa of anything about it. (It was later announced on the news, he was willing to strangle his nephew, co-worker, and student). It didn’t help at all when the very agency they worked for was accused of terrorism and both Sero and Awase from 2-B were put under house arrest until everything blew over (UA was under attack for that as well, because three of their teachers were members of the Armed Detective Agency, that was only settled the moment people began to realize the agency wouldn’t do shit like that).

Finally, onto their third year of high school, Aizawa just prayed this year would be tamer? But who was he kidding, this year was most likely going to end with one big bang and put every other school year to shame! He’s just waiting to see what it is. Maybe a tear in the sky will open and people from different dimensions will come and cause trouble? Maybe Thantos will snap his fingers and half the population will die out. Yamada hopes if a hole in the sky happens their world will merge with Pokémon. Because apparently, we just need Arceus to step in and eat them all in one go. Aizawa will accept that sweet release of death any day. (Yes Toshinori, I know I am being a dramatic bitch, leave me alone).

Sadly, the curse he was faced with was with the knowledge of knowing his class was collectively dating each other and somehow, they had gotten the Phantom Thieves of Heart involved. He’s pretty sure he didn’t sign up for giving 29 kids the sex talk and was not looking forward to giving the 30th kid said talk when she finally reaches that age.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this seems like a weird concept but I've been thinking about it for a while now and I wanted to finally post something after not posting for a while. A majority of the time I think my writing is utter shit but sometimes you just gotta accept that. That's why I am posting this now! (I'm also working on stories for Soft Goro week in July and they're set in this universe, so I thought I should post some of it Soft Goro week is here). I've also had a really shitty year and decided "If I want to have a better year I should start by posting the weird pairings in my head!"  
> A quick rundown of the timeline.  
> P4 takes place during BNHA first year. and P4 takes place during their second year. This story is 3rd year (Duh). The BSD timeline for this story is during the events of P5R. 
> 
> Tumblr: yosuke-deserves-the-world  
> Twitter:The_MysticKoala


End file.
